A Courier's Message
by selbor61
Summary: Avery Parker, her original alias, is lost with most of her memories after a devastating shot to the head. She seeks two things: the man in the white suit and her package. However, what she originally sought for may not be enough when she decides to fight; and decide the Mojave's Fate. Eventual F!Courier/Boone. Rated M for language, sensual comments, descriptive fight wording.
1. Introduction

**October 11th, 2281 - Goodsprings Cemetery 2:00 AM**

Avery Parker struggled against her bonds, looking to the man in the neat, groomed white-checkered suit. She tried to undo them, even in direct sight of the men. Even if she were to undo her restraints, she would face a new problem. Five men, dressed in Great Khan Armor, would have dealt with her quickly. Only in the Shady Sands Typewriter she would find men dressed like that, in a war photographers entry. Now, she was able to see with her own eyes, what these men could do.

She looked to her loose Brahmin leather jacket, and the leather pants she wore along it. Her brunette hair tied into a ponytail, scruffy and dirty from being thrown into the ground. Her light skin, scraped and grimy from her brief time in captivity, several blisters and minor cuts apparently. She seemed that at the age of 21, her life would be cut short, just for a strange looking poker chip.

She looked to the one who was digging. He was digging a grave, a shallow one as well. She thought to herself _" Just for me. " _Her thoughts were cut short as she heard them quarrel. One of them, looked to the man in the white-checkered suit and said gruffly,

" You got what you were looking for, now pay up. " His voice, serious, and monotonous in his speech. The voice chilled her to backbone, but unable to do anything other than wait.

" You're crying in the rain, pally. " He replied, his voice casual, his tone light-hearted. Was this a joke? Avery thought. I got ambushed by... raiders for a 250 cap package?

" Look who is waking up over here... " He said, the five men looking to Avery. She thought she was moving, but Avery realized that was sub-conscious movement. She didn't know how she was singled out, among of the many couriers out there. But that didn't matter now, because the Khan Raiders and their patron had her. The man in the white checkered suit smoked his cigarette, letting it flutter it down to the ground, before stomping it out. _That will be me, helpless, at his mercy..._

More of her thoughts were cut out, when he said,

" It's time to cash out. "

However, one was impatient. He wanted him to get on with it and go, stating blatantly,

" Can we just get it over with? "

The man in the white-suit held up a finger, dismissing him. He turns his head, insulting him,

" Maybe Khans don't kill people without looking them in the face, but I had to think, ya' dig? "

He pulls out what she had been tasked with protecting, transporting and delivering - that strange poker chip. She didn't know why it was so important, but she now knew it was worth her life.

She snapped back into reality when he continued to talk and say,

" You've made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this seem. "

She could've of heard remorse, but all she saw and heard was the draw of that engraved pistol, so beautiful in the moonlight. She thought, _How could something so beautiful end me... _All she could do was just wait, and hope it was quick.

" From where you're kneeling all this seems like 18k run of bad luck... " he rambled, as he took aim at Avery's forehead. This is how it ends... She kneeled, helplessly, as she heard the final words before the big boom.

" Truth is... the game was rigged from the start. " he'd end, before she saw a white flash and a black void for what seemed like an eternity...

_ Am I dead? Am I alive? What is this? What happened? Where... what is going on? I … I don't have it! Why can't I feel air? Why is the ground so cold? Where are they? What is this? _

Her mind pondered, even when there was a 9mm gunshot wound in her head. She thought of her brother, her little sister, and her mother and father. Although she couldn't remember them, they all seemed like they were a blank, a void in her memory. She tried to remember why she was here, but couldn't. She didn't know anything. She thought it was the end. But she didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Rude Awakening

**Chapter One: Rude Awakening**

**October 19th, 2281. 8:00 A.M**

" Forgetting the past is difficult, remembering it is worse. " - Unknown

Avery felt light pour upon her eyelids, before blinking them open. Her sense of fragile peace was broken, when she subconsciously attempted to rise from the bed. " Wasn't I in a grave..." she thought. A man in fairly nice clothing, with a red bandana hanging on his neck, stopped her when she tried to rise.

" Whoa, whoa, take it easy there! " He'd yelp, gesturing frantically to lay down. Avery lays down, her eyes adjusting to the dim Mojave sunlight, peaking it's way through the shutters and shades of the man's house. " It's not every day when someone get's shot in the head and lives to rise a week later! " he would continue, Avery blinking once, as she struggles to coordinate herself to the man. He had a funny Western accent, as he continued about her not getting up. She listens; as if she had a choice not to. Her surroundings mimicked a makeshift medical center, but on a much more basic and homely feel. Her hands, dirty and fingernails gritty, grasped something soft and dry, opposite of a grave: dry, dusty and coarse. She faintly turned her head to the man speaking, a man in his older years, around his forties. He had a mustache, and furrowed eyes. She moved her lips, but no sounds came from it.

" You're very lucky that robot Victor dug ya' up. Otherwise ya' woulda' of been stuck six feet under! " He'd yelp, as he took a look at her. She looked the same before, except she looked more worn, more used. Her hair, tangled and grimy. She'd look to herself, her raw and fair skinned felt coarse and searing. She brought up a weak hand to her head, feeling the raw flesh that mended the point blank gunshot wound. She blinked for a few times, and then looked to him.

" Where am I? " Her voice, eerie, mixed and laced with sorrow and distress. Her big, brown eyes searched him for an answer, although, he was devoid of any truth.

" You be in mah' house, lady. After Victor dug ya' up, he brought ya' here and tried to find out if I could fix ya' up. And since you still have a beat and a brain, ya' just fine, from what I can see. " he replies, his voice calm now.

" Why.. wh-why did I need fi-fixing? Sir? " she'd inquire, her voice fragile, as if one wrong word could break her. Although, she was broken and ignorant of what has become of her.

" You got shot in the head, kiddo. And lived. The latter is more impressive. " he'd comment, his voice edged with humor. " You think you can get up? A week in bed should of helped. "

Her mind pondered, thoughts forming a puzzle, and a puzzle, forming a picture. So I got shot, in the head. A week ago. I was rescued by a robot. I remember a white-checkered suit, and five raiders. I remember dying.

She struggled to stand, her barren legs quivering as she stood, only in her underwear and bra. She felt a rush of blood and feelings to her head, but put them off, as the man rose and went somewhere in this great labyrinth, or what seemed like a labyrinth to him. The house was old, but in good condition. There was a privacy shutter, and a chemistry set on a table. As her vision focused and her head stopped spinning, she asks " What is all of this? "

" Just mah house and adorning items. It ain't anything fancy, but homely. " he replies, eyeing her. " Do you have a name? " he inquires, looking to her.

" Um... I did... I just can't remember. " Avery replied, unknowing of her own alias.

" Pronouncing " That courier that got shot in the head " is a mouthful, young lady. I'd suggest making up some name. " he says, as Avery cocks her head at him.

" How about... Lisa Mariel? " she would respond timidly. Her brown eyes shone as the light reflected upon them.

" That's up to you, Courier. " he'd respond. He walks to the living room, and she hears ruffling and objects being moved.

" Huh... " she'd sit upright, leaning against the ancient wall.

" Doc? " she calls out to him, a quizzical look on her face.

" Call me Doc Mitchell, it's my name. " he'd respond, walking back in with a Vault Jumpsuit, a 10mm pistol, and a duffel bag.

"_At least you have a name_" she thought. "_One that can you remember, anyway."_

" What's that for, anyway? " she'd rub her temples, as she looks to him.

" For your travels. " he says, setting down the equipment in front of her feet.

" I'll pack some food for you, while you change. You ladies always take your time with that. " he comments, going into the living room once more.

Lisa began to change into the Vault Jumpsuit, looking to the 10mm pistol and picking it up, putting it in a holster. She shoulders the duffel bag, scrounging around in metal bins for spare ammo. She found 24 10mm rounds, with 10 9mm rounds. She picks up the spare medical supplies, finding a small, white medical kit that she could clip onto her utility belt. Clipping it onto her belt, she put three stimpaks into her kit, before returning to sit on the cot.

Soon enough, Doc Mitchells returns, holding five packages of Cram, two cans of Pork N' Beans, and two bottles of purified water. He set it down it at the feet of Lisa, who began to package it into her duffel bag.

" So, what town am I in? If I'm in a city? " she asks, shifting her weight.

" Goodsprings. If you're looking for work, I'd suggest looking for Sunny Smiles. If you need something, go see Chet in the General Store. And if you're looking for something to sooth your throat, which I wouldn't suggest, head down to the saloon. " he explains to her. " And one last thing. " he pulls from his back, a PiP-Boy 3000, as Avery takes it, putting it onto her wrist. " Tinker around with it, you'll soon find out all it's functions. "

" Thanks... I really, really, appreciate it. " she'd say gratefully, a smile forming on her face.

" Good luck out there - and try not to get shot in the head, again, please? " he responds with a concerned tone.

Nonetheless, Avery stood up, walking to the entrance, preparing to leave. Checking over herself one last time, she twists the door handle, exiting the doorway, the Mojave sunlight blinding her as she views the strange town she's in.


End file.
